villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roman and Riker
Roman and Riker are the secondary antagonists of season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. They are a duo of brothers who seek to exterminate all superheroes after their father Rodissiius was forced to give up his super powers to save his life. There first phase of exacting revenge was to blow up the Mighty Med hospital killing a good number of superheroes in the process. They were portrayed by and respectively. Biographies First appearance They make their debut in the spin-off Lab Rats and Mighty Med crossover series "Elite Force" series in the first episode, The Rise of Five. They warn Oliver, Kaz and Skylar that they are on the hunt to destroy all superheroes and will annihilate anyone foolish enough to get in their way. They later find Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Adam and Bree and shape shift into a deadly cloud to attack them, while attacking they kidnap Skylar and lock her up threatening her by saying that she's going to tell them exactly where the rest of the superheroes are. The team manages to free Skylar after this the brothers shapeshift into a ring of force around them to crush them. However, Oliver manages to use his ice powers to stop the sworm, having defeated the brothers the new team takes a victory selfie and heads back to the headquarters where they decide to contact all the remaining superheroes to let them know their being hunted. At the end of the episode, Roman and Riker were revealed to had escaped and had been listening to the team's entire discussion. Attempt to steal the list After Chase sends out the signal to the superheroes warning them that the shapeshifters are coming to destroy them, Roman and Riker arrive on the balcony of the penthouse after Oliver and Skylar leave to go find Crossbow. Roman stated that he would take out Crossbow, while Riker should infiltrate Mission Command and steal the list. As Roman left, Riker snuck up behind Kaz (the latter being oblivious to what is going on due to having his headphones in, listening to music) and decides to shapeshift into Kaz. As soon as Oliver and Skylar try to leave after warning Crossbow about Roman and Riker, the former appears in front of the superhero duo and states that they will watch their friend perish. Crossbow, however, intervenes, and shoots an energy arrow at Roman, but misses as Roman later throws a street sign at her. Roman then attacks Oliver and Skylar, with the two latter heroes failing to subdue him. Meanwhile, at Mission Command, Riker (disguised as Kaz) tries to get into the cyber desk to access the superhero list so that he can give it to his brother. However, Bree and Chase enter the room and ask why "Kaz" is trying to access the cyber desk. "Kaz" states that he wants to make sure that there aren't any typos, and is quick to tell them to pull up the list due to his impatience. "Kaz"'s attempt at securing the list for Roman, however, failed, as Bree and Chase questioned him about the dolls the real Kaz was playing with earlier. "Kaz", unable to answer, shapeshifts into Riker, and states that he will get the superhero list no matter how much he had to hurt Bree and Chase to do it. Back at the Centium City Park, Roman states that Riker is about to get the list and is about to make sure Bree and Chase don't make it out alive. However, as soon as he tries to finish off destroying Crossbow, "Riker" appears and states that the bionic heroes are on their way but claims to have stolen the list. Roman and "Riker: then try to shapeshift, but as soon as they try to do it, Roman asks why their powers aren't working. "Riker" replies, stating that he wasn't actually Riker, and revealed to be Bree wearing a cyber cloak, while the real Kaz was disguised as Bree, much to Oliver's confusion. As the Elite Force were about to subdue Roman, he grabbed Crossbow and threatened to kill her if the team didn't give him the list. After negotiating, Bree brought Riker and the superhero list and gave both of them to Roman, in which the latter gave Crossbow to the team. Crossbow, however, then destroyed the device that had the list on it, and Roman, angered at the fact, blasted her with a burst of dark lightning. Skylar, mad at the shapeshifters for killing her best friend and first mentor, attacked Roman and Riker, leaving them pinned to the ground. As Riker ran away, Roman called his own brother a coward, before telling the Elite Force that it wasn't over between them. Later on, Roman and Riker stood in a darkened place in front of a mysterious figure, who is then revealed to be their father, Rodissius. Rodissius mocked the boys for not being able to complete their task as he felt like his own sons failed. Roman stated that they needed more time, in which Rodissius yelled at his own son, saying that they don't have time. The father of the shapeshifting duo stated that they have done enough and it would be time to take matters into his own hands. Attacking Centium City Despite them not showing up in their physical forms, Roman and Riker appeared as their black swarm in the current series finale of the show. They were attempting to distract the Elite Force while their sister Reese get the superhero list. It is unclear what their fates are after The Attack since they haven't been seen since their father had gotten attacked by Bree. Trivia *Roman and Riker appear as the secondary antagonists in the first and currently only season of Lab Rats: Elite Force. Since the series was cancelled almost three years ago, it is currently unknown if the villains will make another appearance. Category:Vengeful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Supervillains Category:Genocidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Inconclusive Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes